Boruto vs Goten
Naruto vs Dragon Ball The sons of the respected heroes battle it out to see who’s daddy’s little boy Boomstick: ah father’s day a great day to be alive and make our sons proud Wiz: and these two sons want to make their fathers proud. Like boruto son of 7th hokage naruto Boomstick: and goten son of son goku he’s wiz and I’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analysis their weapons armor and skills to se who will win a death battle Boruto Wiz: in the leaf village taking place after the fourth great shiniobi war, lived a young boy named boruto Boomstick: yeah boruto was the son of naruto uzumaki. The spiky haired kid who fought ichigo remember. Anyway boruto became like his dad when he was a kid pulling pranks at villagers and pissing them off Wiz: not only that he had a sister himawari, who gains the power of the byakugan by boruto’s brotherly shenanigans Boomstick: makes sense I mean naruto had a tendency of pissing sakura off, so why not his son Wiz: However, compared to his father at his age, Boruto is more refined and crafty, seemingly knowing all the shortcuts, as well as more mature in knowing how the world works. Between the two, he is the more sarcastic. Unlike Naruto, Boruto doesn't yell what he feels, which the biggest difference is. Boomstick: he taught him well Wiz: Despite his laid-back attitude, he is actually very studious. Conversely, Boruto's upbringing has also been different than that of his father's: Boruto's family is always there for him and he likewise has many friends, and his acquisitions came easily and naturally to him from a combination of prodigious talents and nurturing parents. Boomstick: For these reasons, Boruto has a high opinion of him and freely brags about his abilities, but his arrogance has made him put no value in teammates or teamwork, believing he can do anything on his own. He believed in achieving success as the main point of anything, even taking insincere shortcuts to do so, such as utilizing a cheat program to easily win a video game, or using the Kote to create a façade of performing advanced techniques to earn his right to be Sasuke's disciple, and later swiftly resorting to the same device to defeat opponents once they seem to have an upper hand. For a little kid he knows a lot Wiz: After seeing how selfish and amoral he was acting from resorting to such a tool, he gained a newfound respect for actual hard work. At the same time, he also gained a strong dislike at anyone relying on such advanced tools, believing that one should rely solely on their natural skill. Upon meeting Ao however, he came to appreciate that tools, no matter how advanced, are not inherently good or bad, but merely a means to goal that depends on its user. Also, upon seeing how such inventions could be used even small animals, he came to appreciate Katasuke Tōno's work. Boomstick: Despite his arrogance, he does not look down on anyone else and is very loyal to his friends. Without hesitation, he has repeatedly come to the aid of Denki when he was being physically harmed. He also avoids confrontation, or name-calling when someone is talking behind his back, completely ignoring the situation altogether unless his friends get hurt, which shows his maturity. Even when a friend was revealed to be an enemy, he remained determined to help bring them back from their dark path. Wiz: now if you can go on the right path you will be good advocate for people like them Boomstick: I am on the right path; I just donated my old guns to a bunch of kids (Kids play with guns) Boomstick: whoops Wiz: He loves his mother and sister deeply — becoming indignant when either is hurt physically or emotionally. Despite loving his little sister, Boruto has been shown to be terrified of her and promised himself he would never upset her again. Both Sasuke and Naruto commented that Boruto resembled each other when they were younger, and he has indeed displayed characteristics of both shinobi when they were younger, causing Naruto to state that his son is something entirely different from both of them. Boomstick: For example, he displayed Naruto's mischievous habits to get attention and Sasuke's desire for power even by using shortcuts. Similar to that of their parents, Boruto shares a complicated relationship with Sasuke's daughter, Sarada. For example remember when naruto and sasuke accidentally um kissed each other; well the same happed with boruto and sarada. Runs in the family Wiz: The two are often at odds, with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto showing utter disdain for it. Despite that, Boruto cares for Sarada and her dream as witnessed during the Chūnin Exams when he voiced his desire to win so as to not diminish Sarada's progress to becoming Hokage. Overall, Boruto's unwavering loyalty to his friends have continually proven to be a strong influence to all around him, many even noting that he has become the foundation for his friends as he is determined to keep his friends together. Boomstick: Although Boruto loves his father and is overjoyed when they spend time together, their relationship has been strained ever since Naruto became the Seventh Hokage. Because of the job's many responsibilities that prevent Naruto from being around all the time, it has led Boruto feeling neglected and becoming resentful toward the Hokage title, only seeing it as a position that takes his father away from him and declaring it (aware that Naruto grew up as an orphan) as only fit for those with no loved ones. Glad that I’m not the only one who feels that way Wiz: when do you feel that way? Boomstick: when I don’t get my beer Wiz: Eventually, after Boruto is exposed to the complications of his father's life, he finally understands and forgives his father's busy schedule and stops trying to take the easy options in life. Boomstick: While initially only wanting to know about his father's past so as to surpass his father, Boruto becomes genuinely curious about Naruto's past, as he asks his father about his past, particularly about how he has come to become one of the strongest shinobi to ever live, despite being seemingly utterly hopeless in everything else. He’s good at something ya know Wiz: From his battle against Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Boruto ultimately came to see his father in a new light, both admiring his might as a shinobi yet still having such an equally selfless nature to protect the village. Boomstick: Afterwards, he and Naruto were able to find common grounds and have a healthy relationship again, with Naruto agreeing to show up more often in person while Boruto stopped demanding for his father's time altogether, both openly pushing the other forward in their goals. Wiz: Despite having let go of his anger towards Naruto and his disdain for the Kage title, Boruto openly states that he has no intention to become Hokage. He opts to instead walk his own path, becoming a support to the Hokage instead, like how his master is. Boomstick: at least their on the same page now Wiz: Boruto apparently likes burgers where he would rush to get a limited edition green chilli hamburger, on the last day it would be sold, and would sometimes carry burger discount coupons. He notes that his favorite dish is a yakisoba bun. He also appears to enjoy drawing a lot, while seemingly oblivious to his poor skill for it. Boruto appears to be influenced by the popular movie character, Kagemasa, as he mimics the hero's attitude while wearing a replica of the character's visor. Boomstick: well it’s better than the stuff that goes on here Wiz: As a teenager, Boruto's personality has changed in stark contrast to that when he was a child: he is very calm and composed, even when goaded about his father's fate. Boruto refers to his younger self as a brat who did not take being a ninja seriously, heavily implying that the older version of Boruto has changed drastically Boomstick: Stemming from his two strong bloodlines, Boruto is a prodigy regarded as able to accomplish anything he attempts. By the time of the Genin Exams, he is noted to be at chūnin-level and well-above the rest of his class. Wiz: As a shinobi, Boruto is regarded as an elite genin who excels in all fields of combat. Ultimately, his potential skill convinced Sasuke to make him his disciple. This led to his prowess proving crucial in Momoshiki and Ao's defeat. Overall, his potential is regarded as a threat to the Ōtsutsuki clan. Boomstick: Inheriting his father's large chakra reserves, Boruto is able to create four shadow clones even after having most of his chakra absorbed. He also strongly inherited the power of the Ōtsutsuki, and due to possessing the blood of a Byakugan wielder, he was able to communicate with Momoshiki's deceased spirit. What is he a fortune teller? Wiz: His chakra control is noticeably advanced, able to perform one-handed seals and effectively use the Rasengan after mere days of training before refining and instinctively improving on the technique. Boomstick: Boruto is noticeably fast, able to quickly get behind his opponents unnoticed. Boruto has proven to be quite skilled in taijutsu, able to performing relentless assaults through coordinated strikes from each of his limbs. Wiz: As a descendant of Hyūga clan, he was taught the basic usage of Gentle Fist, though without the Byakugan, he is unable to target an enemy's tenketsu. He also possesses considerable strength, able to launch strikes powerful enough to upturn the ground Boomstick: it’s close to it but not exact Wiz: Before entering the Academy, Boruto could perform the Shadow Clone Technique, able to coordinate his attacks with his clones to perform chūnin, if not jōnin-level maneuvers. Initially, Boruto required a line of sight distance for his clones to work. He has also learned his father's various Sexy Techniques. Initially, he failed to learn the Rasengan due to lacking details on charka control. Boomstick: Later, Boruto learned how to create a small version of it between both hands under Konohamaru Sarutobi's guidance and afterwards increased it to a normal size using a single hand. Upon entering Ryūchi Cave, he entered a contract with Garaga, letting him summon the giant snake whenever he wishes. Snakes are deadly you know. Wiz: Boruto has some skill in kenjutsu, as he effectively wields a new prototype Chakra Blade, and can efficiently wield half of Hiramekarei. Later, he proved proficient in wielding a standard katana as his preferred combat method. From training with Sasuke, he became very skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to change a weapon's trajectory mid-flight and coat his shuriken in Lightning Release. Boomstick: Boruto can perform multiple types of nature transformations. As an Academy student, Boruto could simultaneously perform Wind and Lightning Release for maneuvers like the Boruto Stream. As a genin, he learned Water Release. For techniques like Water Release: Splash Bullet. Much stronger than what jiyraya taught naruto with the rasegan. Wiz: While first learning the Rasengan, he subconsciously applied lightning-natured chakra to it, a feat most shinobi prodigies couldn't accomplish. Upon throwing the technique, the nature transformation abruptly activates, turning it invisible, and tricks the opponent into letting their guard down as sufficient damage is inflicted when it makes contact. As Sasuke noted, Boruto has an affinity towards Lightning Release, letting him learn such techniques more easily. After defeating Momoshiki, Boruto received a seal on his right hand in the shape of a diamond. Once activated, it greatly boosts his physical parameters and also lets Boruto absorb other techniques, like fūinjutsu and nature transformation. Boomstick: Originally, he could not access it willingly and it takes a huge toll on his chakra but was later taught how to more efficiently by Kawaki. Three years later, however, Boruto becomes completely able to activate it at will, which causes it to change and expand to cover more of his body as various stretching lines. Not to be confused with stretch marks Wiz: At age eight, Boruto began to subconsciously activate the Jōgan in his right eye, prompted by a prophetic dream imparted by Toneri Ōtsutsuki and the appearance of Nue. Originally, the eye was only instinctively activated at times of great threats, as it remained dormant again for an extended period until facing Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. Boomstick: Later however, by age 16 he was able to activate it at will. This dōjutsu grants him the ability to detect things generally unseen by a normal eye. It can perceive the flow of chakra, enabling Boruto to see the visible changes in one's chakra and likewise track a target through its chakra. Wiz: It can also determine the chakra pathway system and its key points, and see through the invisible barriers that connect dimensions. Boomstick: While usually carefree to the point of being perceived as lazy, Boruto is a very keen-minded individual who excels at reading the situation and adapting to it. Though not unlike his father, he shows noticeable ingenuity with the Shadow Clone Technique for complex strategies, yet he shows it more subtly since he is limited to four clones. Wiz: While preferring an overall more direct approach in battle, he is adapting at various intricate misdirection and feints, which allowed him to get the better of Iwabee and even the likes of Momoshiki. He is also adapting at exploiting flaws and weakness in both himself and other targets as key focuses in his plans. He is shown to be able to flawlessly solve advanced problems through his own methods. Boomstick: Inojin notes that he has a knack for this. Even more, he was the only student in his class to pass the written test of the graduation exams without cheating, getting a perfect score. Boruto is also effective in employing others' abilities in creating a strategy, making the most out of his allies' skills. His cunning in battle was even able to deceive and ultimate defeat Ao, a famed and veteran jōnin from Kirigakure with decades of experience. Wiz: In the wake of Konoha's destruction four years after the Ōtsutsuki attack on the village, a sixteen-year-old Boruto faces off against Kawaki on the remnants of the obliterated Hokage Rock. With Kawaki threatening to end the era of shinobi, Boruto puts on his forehead protector and prepares to face him in battle while reminiscing about his past. Boomstick: this kid deserves to be naruto’s son Boruto: Forget who hurt you yesterday, but don’t forget who love you today. Goten Wiz: after the cell games, gohan got a bit older to be in high school, but during that time, he got a brother, named goten Boomstick: unfittingly goku wasn’t able to see the birth because he was already dead, Wiz: Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than either Goku or Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old Boomstick: goten learned about sparring from his mother and that’s how he became a super saiyan, who his mother wasn’t a fan off, When Gohan asks how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he was learning Martial Arts from his mom and accidentally turned into a Super Saiyan, so she told him never to transform again. Overproctive much right. Goten: Now that Mom's not here... is it okay, if I be like you? Ya know, a Super Saiyan Wiz: and he looks almost exactly like Goku when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. Boomstick: they do have similar appearances so yeah Wiz: he can tackle strong foes; he was able to hold off majin buu after his first encounter Boomstick: he soon learns the fusion dance thanks to his daddy goku fusing him and kid trunks into gotenks Wiz: and as gotenks he fought against super buu and the god of destruction beerus Boomstick: goten even fought vegeta, well not him exactly, just a clone. Wiz: Goten witnesses Vegeta easily defeating Gryll's henchmen, and being absorbed by the "Superhuman Water" and an exact copy of him is created. Goten later retreats carrying Monaka, along with Trunks, Potage, Jaco, and a drained Vegeta. In a secure spot, Potage explains the truth about the "Superhuman Water", which is actually a weapon named Commeson, and they learn that Duplicate Vegeta must be defeated in order to save Vegeta's life. Boomstick: Duplicate Vegeta later confronts the two, who then fuse into Gotenks and engages in battle with him. Even as a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks cannot deal any damage to Duplicate Vegeta, and is defeated by a few blows. Wiz: he’s strong enough to take on the legendary super saiyan broly Boomstick: Goten and Trunks try to tell Broly to stop, but when Broly fixes his eyes on Goten, he becomes infuriated, mistaking Goten for Goku, due to Goten being a spitting image of Goku (and also Broly's deteriorating mental state). Broly subsequently pummels Goten and Trunks. For some odd reason broly hates goku, maybe it was the constant crying. Goten: Huh? Kakarot? What does that mean? Is that a vegetable? I hate vegetables Wiz: with the help with gohan and goku he was able to beat broly. Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan and Goten also transforms into Super Saiyan. Both try to kill Broly with a combined Kamehameha, but Broly counters with an Omega Blaster to block both Goten and Gohan's blasts. Goten wishes that his dad was there, and Shenron seems to grant the wish. Goku appears beside Gohan and Goten and helps them in the Beam Struggle. Finally, Goten, Gohan and Goku unleash a triple Kamehameha that blasts Broly into the Sun, where he presumably disintegrates. Boomstick: giving the new meaning to the Capri sun commercial Wiz: broly also became a clone too. Which goten was able to beat Boomstick: Goten, Trunks and Krillin use a triple Kamehameha to blast a freak wave into the island, which solidifies all bio-liquid on the island. Unfortunately, Bio-Broly emerges as a huge sea giant. However, he turns to stone, having been drenched in seawater. Goten and Trunks blast the gargantuan Bio-Broly stone statue into bits, ridding the Universe of the last remaining trace of Broly for good. Wait trunks knows how to use the kamehameha? Wiz: no one counts the movie Boomstick: During his childhood, Goten was quite powerful, to the extent where he attained his Super Saiyan transformation much earlier than his brother and father. Goten's strength as a Super Saiyan was such that when he sparred with a Super Saiyan Gohan, he was able to give the latter a little trouble, with an astonished Gohan remarking just how strong the boy was. Later on, Piccolo was also taken aback at Goten and Trunks power when witnessing them turning Super Saiyan. Hey they’re the sons of the most powerful characters in the franchise Wiz: Compared to Trunks, Goten was slightly weaker, admitted by Goten himself and noted by Goku when he was teaching them the fusion technique and told Trunks to lower his ki a little to match Goten's. This was partly due to the fact that Trunks is one year older and naturally exhibited a little more strength as a result. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo had stated that both he and Trunks had gained immense strength and that their power levels were exactly equal. Boomstick: Goten seldom fights without Trunks at his side and they usually fuse into Gotenks. Like Trunks, Goten is kept out of the battles due to his style of charging in head first without thinking. While still incredibly powerful for his age his power isn't enough to face any major threat. Wiz: Most of goten’s moves are very similar to goku and he can still be as strong as goku but not enough as to the level of black’s Boomstick: He was killed by him after all Wiz: Even so goten is not one to mess with Death Battle conculsion Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Naruto themed Death Battles